Touch-based devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablets are increasingly being used for a wide variety of tasks. In particular, the relatively-large screen sizes made possible by using the screen for both input and output has made viewing media on touch-based devices practical and popular. However, tasks previously performed using the keyboard and/or mouse may not have clear analogues on touch-based devices. In parallel, image-based searching has developed into an increasingly popular tool. Image-based searching allows users to use an image, rather than text, as the basis for an Internet search. However, image-based search has relied on keyboard-and-mouse controls for its implementation, making it unavailable or inconvenient on a mobile device. As such, solutions for image-based search using touch controls are desirable. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.